Waiting
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Romeo still believed they would come home. All he had to do was wait. One-shot. Post-timeskip.


**I apologize that this is so late. I only got this idea while looking at coloured pictures of Reedus' drawings of the Tenrou team from chapter 254. This one-shot is on the angsty side…be careful.**

**Oh, I also have a suggestion. Play this piece while reading this, it fits well. One Piece fans should recognize it if they've watched Movie 10: Strong World.**

'**One Piece Original Sound Track-Nami kara no dengon~okoreru Luffy~'**

* * *

><p><span>~Waiting~<span>

* * *

><p><em>December 16, X784 Tenrou Island eradicated by Acnologia.<em>

_Once again, Acnologia disappeared from sight._

_The surrounding waters were searched and investigated for half a year afterwards…_

_But no survivors were found._

XxX

The remnants of Fairy Tail sat in their beloved guild after another long day of searching the deep waters. It was quiet aside from the muffled sniffles coming from each member. No one had even bothered to turn on the lights, even in the middle of the night. They all sat in the darkness, either not wanting nor having the will to speak.

It was as if those guild members had died along with their friends on Tenrou Island.

Young Romeo found it hard to believe, even if his father had told it to him straight, and even if he had taken him on a boat to the empty ocean where Fairy Tail's holy ground once resided.

No, he refused to believe it. His idol was on that island. He wouldn't die so easily and he definitely wouldn't let anyone else die easily.

Despite that hope, Romeo could still feel the pain of realization down in his stomach. He was gone. They were _all_ gone.

XxX

One of the very few good things that had happened after the incident, was that Bisca and Alzack had finally decided to get married. They had begun dating over the time when everyone was still at Tenrou Island. Bisca had waited for her friends to come home so she could tell them the glorious news they had been waiting for, but of course…they didn't come back.

During this occasion, the rest of the Fairy Tail members had forced themselves to smile. They wanted the duo to have a great time, despite their missing companions.

Although Romeo had gone to the wedding to stand as the ring bearer, he couldn't force himself to smile. The closest to a smile for him was a tiny forced grin once Bisca had smiled down at him once he brought up the ring.

Everyone had partied throughout the night, just like they used to back in the guild. The next day, though, they returned to crying and sulking inside their eerily quiet guild.

XxX

Three years after the eradication, the members had gone out for one final check…

And for the funeral.

Many attended the said ceremony on board several boats. There were the guilds Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus-the two biggest companions of the guild, many from the so-called cursed Galuna Island, Magnolia's townspeople, and much more. Most were clients of the many jobs performed by the dead members. All of them cried when nothing was found in the ocean for the umpteenth time.

Each name was announced softly by each of the remaining Fairy Tail members.

Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana Alberona, Evergreen, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Happy, Charle, Bixlow, Fried Justine, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Elfman, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel.

They were gone. The people listening watched as the (formerly) strongest guild in Fiore crashed and fell into a pit of a never-ending pain and sadness as they struggled with their speeches about each and every lost comrade, how they fought for the world, how they had been swept off it in a matter of seconds.

Finally, Macao (the fourth master by unanimous decision) was given the honor to throw a bouquet of a variety of flowers into the ocean. Romeo stood beside him, watching the flowers slowly begin to sink because of the small stone that pulled it down, disappearing into the dark ocean forever. Just like their friends.

That was the first and only time the young boy had mourned for his lost companions.

XxX

Nothing was the same anymore after that.

A new guild called Twilight Ogre had driven them out of the town after practically making them beg for money. They had even lost their own guild, their only pride and joy.

The people of Fairy Tail had changed too. Laki grew more mature and beautiful. Reedus slimmed down. Though he wouldn't admit it, Droy gained weight from eating too much due to depression-the list goes on.

Romeo himself made sure he learned all he could about fire magic, and even went so far as to dress up similar to his childhood friend and idol. It was his way of preserving his memories of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Almost everyday, he went to Hargeon port only to stand and simply watch the horizon for any small piece of hope that his fellow members would return on their boat, smiling and waving.

But Romeo knew deep down that they probably wouldn't. Still, he stood there, his eyes as cold as stone, his purple locks blowing in the gentle breeze, still waiting for his beloved friends to come home already.

The young boy continued to stand at the port for hours.

He still believed.

He still waited.

Six and a half years had passed. And waiting wasn't easy.

'_I am still waiting for you, Natsu-nii. Please come home soon…or else my heart might finally break from all this waiting…'_

XxX


End file.
